


enter the dragon

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Girlfriends, evie loves dragon mal so much, it's amazing and i'm obssessed, mal finds evie's fashion book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: mal finds evie's fashion book and reads evie's thoughts about the day mal transformed into a dragon for the very first time.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	enter the dragon

"I know I didn't lose it, E," Mal huffed while searching inside yet another box.

"Then it has to be somewhere, M," Evie replied. "We didn't leave anything at the dorm,"

Ever since Mal and Evie graduated and moved into a home of their own that, they found themselves going through boxes every other day. This time, Mal was looking for her favorite black beanie.

"That's my favorite one, E. You gave it to me on my birthday," Mal pouted. "I can't lose it,"

Evie leaned to kiss that little pout away and pulled Mal closer.

"Don't freak out, okay? I'm pretty sure we didn't leave anything at the dorm but I can go there and check really quick while you keep checking the boxes. Sounds good?"

"I'm not making you go to campus just for this, E," Mal shook her head.

"I don't mind. And I know how much this beanie means to you," Evie smiled. “I’ll be back in a bit. Call me if you find it, okay?”

With a soft kiss, Evie slipped on some sneakers and ran out of there on her way to campus, with the promise to text when she gets there, leaving Mal to search the last box. Mal just chuckled to herself. As if she could ever stop Evie when she got like that.

“Okay…Where are you, you little rascal…” Mal mumbled to herself while opening the box.

After a bit of searching, Mal sighed with relief as she found her beanie peeking from under a book. She stopped with her hand half way into picking it up when she realized what book the beanie was under.

Mal stared at it. Evie's very first "fashion book", worn off and a little dusty was sitting there ever since Dizzy returned it to Evie. Mal remembered seeing Evie flip through it at Curl Up & Dye and knew Evie had brought it back with her. It was full, so Evie didn't really use it anymore, though.

Mal smiled a little, picking it up. Evie always had it with her, back on the isle, and it was probably her most prized possession. Mal almost felt bad for touching it without Evie being around. Yet, for some reason, she was compelled to sit on the bed and to open the book.

"Oh?" Mal whispered, a little surprised to find that Evie wrote on it like it was a journal.

She knew she shouldn't read any of it so she flipped through the pages, focusing on the sketches of Evie's designs, but those felt just as personal as the little diary entries.

"One day..." Mal read quietly, upon flipping to a page with a sketch of a dress Evie imagined she would wear to a royal ball. "Look at you now, princess." Mal smiled proudly.

The isle entries ended to give room to the outfits and sketches Evie made in Auradon. She taped pictures and sketched them, to keep track of her previous process, filling the pages with tips, suggestions and descriptions. Mal was looking at a perfect picture of what was on Evie's mind whenever she created something. Those pages had Evie's entire thought process and Mal truly felt proud and in awe of her girlfriend.

She was even amazed at the dresses she once wore while she was still in line to be a lady of the court. Not that she’d ever wear them again, but the lengths that Evie went to, to make them as comfortable and as _‘Mal’_ as possible was something Mal could never forget. So Mal found herself appreciating every outfit even more.

“You’re incredible…” Mal whispered, stopping to see a sketch of the outfit she picked when she returned to the Isle. That outfit was so old. Older than the one Mal graced Auradon with the first time she stepped foot in it. It had been one of Evie’s first experiments. It was made from all the best fabrics and items Evie could find on an island filled with trash and Mal had been so happy about it she got severely attached to it.

Mal also found entries of the outfits Evie made for Jay, Carlos, Lonnie or Jane and she even glued some pictures of the pirate outfits and took ideas from them. She found herself chuckling, truly amazed by all the details and how Evie told their story through the outfits she created. Until she reached a page with no outfits at all. Just a journal entry.

_“Uma showing up to Cotillion was unexpected (to say the least). Eventually everyone realized she had spelled Ben, making him fall in love with her so he’d bring down the barrier around the Isle. Mal was able to break the spell with True Love’s Kiss but that didn’t stop Uma from seeking revenge.”_ Mal read aloud and then frowned. She hated the idea of Evie writing that from a place of heartbreak.

True Love’s Kiss. As if. Mal’s feelings for Ben weren’t enough for that to ever work. To this day, Mal wasn’t so sure what was it that she ever felt for Ben, but love was definitely not it. The spell had been weak. Which was a normal thing since there was no magic on the Isle. That spell would’ve worn off on its own, eventually.

_“It was an intense night, but what I keep going back to is that moment when Mal transformed. I was filled with pride for my best friend…”_ Mal kept reading, mumbling the words to herself, feeling more and more like her heart was tight in her chest. _“…but for being brave enough to face Uma as her truest self—the fierce dragon within. She was powerful and strong and totally in control and I’d never seen her look more beautiful._ “

It was no secret to anyone that Evie loved Mal’s dragon. She made sure to remind Mal just how much she loved her girlfriend for all that she was. But to see it written down, in a moment of vulnerability, to anyone but herself? Those were words that Evie probably didn’t think she’d ever say to Mal, so she kept them close to her heart.

And Mal? Mal felt loved and seen. She always did with Evie but she felt touched to read such beautiful words about herself.

“God, Evie…” Before Mal knew it, she had tears running down her cheeks and to avoid getting any tearstains on it, she moved the book from her lap and away from her face. She clutched the beanie to her chest, a gift from her girlfriend, who loved her exactly as she was.

“M? I’m back and I brought—“

Evie was back and Mal was quick enough to hide anything. She peeked into the room while talking and immediately frowned, alarmed to see her girlfriend in tears.

“Mal? What’s wrong?” She asked while walking inside and closing the door behind her.

Mal wanted to get up and hug Evie but she found in that moment that she couldn’t move. She just sat there, taking in the sight of her girlfriend, a girl she never thought she’d have. And even with a worried frown in her face, Evie was stunning.

“Evie I—“ Mal started while trying to wipe her tears. “Well, I found the beanie,”

Evie didn’t need her to finish, though. She spotted her book laying on the bed and moved to sit across from Mal. Evie remembered every single word she ever wrote in that book and knew exactly what Mal was reacting to.

“I’m sorry I read it,” Mal quietly apologized. “But I just, I couldn’t help it,”

Evie smiled.

“It’s okay,” She lifted Mal’s chin up with a gentle touch. “I have no secrets with you, _amor,”_ Then she wiped what was left of Mal’s tears. Mal blushed a little. She always did when Evie spoke Spanish.

“Did you really mean that?” Mal whispered. “About my dragon,”

“Of course,” Evie nodded, gently twining their fingers together. “That was incredible to watch. That was you. Still is you. And I love you,”

Mal crawled into Evie’s lap and hugged her. Evie wasted no time in hugging her back.

“You always say that but reading those words…It felt different? I don’t know how to explain it,” Mal spoke in a quiet little whisper, one that was only meant for Evie to hear. “I mean, at the time, everyone gave me ugly looks. I felt so excited for a moment because this amazing thing just happened to me until I realized everyone else would rather stay away from me. So, I guess this hits me hard because… E, it’s nice to know that at least you didn’t think of me as a monster,”

Evie kissed her temple and played with the ends of Mal’s purple hair.

“And it’s their loss, M. They failed to see how amazing you are and for that…fuck them.”

Evie got what she wanted with that as Mal laughed, adorably pressing her face against Evie’s chest.

“Wow, princess, you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?” Mal teased then looking up at Evie with the cutest little smile.

“I sure do,” Evie replied before pressing a soft kiss to Mal’s lips. “And lucky for me, she’s into that,” She added making them both giggle.

“Thank you, E,” Mal smiled.

Evie kissed her forehead and then grinned.

“By the way, I was going to tell you, I didn’t find the beanie but I brought ice cream. Since you found it, everyone wins,”

“Strawberry?” Mal lit up like a Christmas tree.

“With extra strawberry.”

“You’re the best!” Mal gave Evie a loud smooch on the cheek before racing out of the room to go find the sweet treat.

Evie giggled and soon followed, leaving the book on the bed, still open on the page about a beautiful dragon that soared through the sky and shone so bright under the moonlight.

_‘Enter the Dragon’_ – It reads on the corner of the page.

The only words written in a bold shade of purple in a sea of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Yeah so, story time, I got a hold of Evie's fashion book and I read it all and there's this part where she GUSHES about dragon!Mal and it's been living in my mind RENT FREE ever since and I would honestly go mad if I didn't write about it so I did this purely to indulge my own needs. I hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> If anyone needs me I'm @/EVIESDRAGON on twitter and @/moorsgrimhilde on tumblr!
> 
> :) x


End file.
